


Wing it

by NighttimeWarrior7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior7/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior7
Summary: Just a fic about Cas being confused(TM), a little bit of fluff thrown in, and a little hunting





	1. Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first published Fanfic (I super sorry for any weird grammar/spelling mistakes that come up)  
[just putting this out there] I am putting in the parts about angels sleeping amongst other details like eating. More human things. 
> 
> (more notes on the fic at the end)

Tilting his head to the side and squinting at the blinking moving lights in the distance. “Dean?” his voice ripped through the still night. “Something appears to be wrong with those plants, they appear to be flashing.” turning his head from the sky and towards Cas “You mean the lightning bugs?” “Lighting bugs? They have lighting inside them?” signing before bringing his left knee to his chest and using his car to help him stand up. “No, they don’t have actually lighting inside them. That’s just what we call them.” pausing he stepped into the grass, “You comen’ or what?” gesturing as he started walking. Falling in step behind Dean closer to the open field of flashes of gold, orange, and yellow-green.

Cas marveled at the bugs. They were long and with a two-toned body its delicate wings, then it would light up, then stop, before starting again. Crouching low to the ground clear blue eyes locked on a lighting bug, eyes reflecting the hypnotizing flashes. A small smile spread across Cas’ face. Looking up. Eye’s shining, Dean couldn't help but smile back at him. Listening to the sounds of cicadas and crickets, all around them. A peaceful breeze blowing, gently across the land ruffling the olive green jacket Dean had on along with Cas’. 

Going back to the Impala Cas still buzzing about the lighting bugs and how they looked like stars that had fallen to Earth and begun to dance across the midnight blue sky. Sam had already fallen asleep in the passenger's seat his computer open and screen black. Getting in Dean closed the computer and set it as best he could in between the seat and the console.

Looking back to Cas who was staring out the window, “Hey, Cas I’m going to try and find a motel for the night. So, you can do whatever Angles do in their spare time.” Dean sounded tired even though he tried to cover it up. Pulling out and on to the highway, the sound of Baby cruising down the abandoned highway and the surreal quiet of it all lauded Cas slowly to sleep.

Waking up to the sound of the brakes stopping Sam woke up to find the bright light of a gas station in front of him. Blinking and massaging his fingers against his temples, seeing Dean walking towards the Impala and bearing bags. “Sleep well?” a slight grin tugged at the corners of his lips. Choseeing to ignore Dean he held out a hand and took the bag. “Where’s Cas?” “He left around thirty minutes ago, something about needing to find a book on-” scrunching up his nose, “on something.” rolling his eyes Sam took out a pack of jerky. “Is this seriously all they had?” “No Sammy, they had All sorts of rabbit food in the Gas station. I just wanted to make you suffer.” the sarcasm evident in his voice as he rolled his eyes, starting Baby up. Pulling out they made their way about two and a half miles before finding a motel to crash for the night.

Waking up to Cas pulling open the blinds, “we need to go now.” his voice was firm with an undertone of urgency. Gather anything they’d brought with them, the three men loaded up and pulled out as two women and a man in grey suits carrying the sleek gleaming silver blade. Not bothering to look back, Dean spead up, back on to the highway. Cas’ heart was intuned with the drum from Dean’s music. They had been lucky that time. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if...No he told his racing mind. Sam was the first one to break the silence “ So get this, there’s a possible case not too far from here, in Farmington Missouri. It sounds like vamps.” nodding Dean followed the sign saying to follow the next exit. 

By the time they’d gotten to the town and found a motel to crash it was three am. Deciding to rest up, Cas who had the angle biology meant he needed less sleep than a normal human stayed up and did research on the vampires. He found a newspaper article that said three different couples had gone missing, by the time Sam and Dean were up Cas had a general area of where they could be hiding out. “I believe that their hideout is off of Beal Rd. In this article, it states that all of the couples had been passing through for gas and were never seen from again.” gripping his shoulder “You did good Cas.” Dean loosened his grip and walked out the door.

Breaking down the door and forcing their way in. In the back of the room a group of six wide-eyed, bound and gagged. Sam rushed to help them while Cas and Dean took care of the nest only four. Calling the local police making sure they’d be okay to wait for the police by themselves. Before pulling out of town. Driving way as the sunset into swirls of orange, blue, purple, and pink. Then slowly giving wake to the rich blues and shadows filed with stars by the thousands each watching over the lands. Pulling over Dean got out, stretching his legs and let his gaze wander up to the stars. The moon in its waxing stage gave little to no light. Getting out as well Sam and Cas turned their attention towards the heavens. Staying like that, till they laid out under the cover of the trees letting the warm Missouri weather wash over them. Letting the lighting bugs dart all around them under the gaze of the stars. They slept.


	2. Long way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place in the Limbo time between episodes, after a particularly rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot longer to finish than I expected. I wish I'd gotten it out sooner, but hers's the rerewritten second chapter. Hope you enjoy!<3

As the minutes progressed the heavy silence of the car ride grew to much. Turning on the radio and letting whatever song was playing to continue. Too tired to make conversation, they drove past more mountains the craziness of hunting both a nest of vamps, along with a few rouge daemons had been more of a nightmare than expected. Here they were exhausted and making their way back to the bunker from Harrisburg, Oregon. 

About there quartes of the way there Jack fell asleep in the back of the car, head lolled to the side and up against the window. “I’m stopping up here to fill up. You mind watch’ over him till we get back?” his head jerking in Jack’s direction. “I’ll do that.” then silence. Sam and Dean got out returning after getting gas and food, switching places so Dean could rest up Sam took the wheel. About an hour into Utah Jack woke up, pulling out one of the books he brought with him and picking up where he left off. 

Waking up to the sound of muffled conversation and rain gently pounding at the car. Yawning Dean rolled his shoulder back, pausing Sam looked over at him. “Cas and I were just saying how we are about to cross over Wyoming and should stop at the nearest motel for some sleep-”  
“I’ll take over the wheel Sammy, and you can get some shut-eye.”  
“Dean, don’t you think we all could use a little time to I don’t know rest up?” huffing Dean turned to the window. Glancing back at Cas who had begun to bite the corner of his lip. Worry edged into his features. 

Pulling into the motel’s parking lot, they got out of Baby carrying in with them a few bags. Getting two rooms they all headed off to bed. 

Waking up in the morning, Dean and Sam got Baby packed up for the rest of the trip home. It was eleven when they were back on the road again. The radio switched from adds to music a mmah sound came from Sam. Turning up the volume as Danger Zone came out from the speakers. “Oh yeah, Kenny Loggin!” Dean’s inner fan coming out. As the two Winchester’s jammed; Cas and Jack shared looks of confusion and amusement. As the song ended Dean let out “Whhoa! Now that, that’s a song done right.” “I have never heard it in my life, though it hasn’t been that long,” Jack remarked as he leaned forward. “Well, that’s gonna’ change. As soon as we get back to the Bunker we’ll have a movie night and find the origin of this creation.” “That sounds good.” Dean’s eye’s flicked up to the rearview mirror looking at Jack then back at the road

“They’ll be popcorn right?”  
“‘course they'll be popcorn. Why wouldn’t there be?”  
“Well Sam, says-”  
“Nothing. I said nothing. And Dean it’s the next right.” dropping the subject, and turning onto the road that leads home. 

Getting in around ten o’clock after a full day of snarky comments, grumbling, and directions. They were home. 

Sleepily Jack went up to Dean, “I was wondering if we-yawn- could watch Top Gun later?” yawning again he finished talking. “Sure Kiddo.” watching the kid shuffle off to his room. Finishing his drink before heading off to his room for sleep. 

\----

Waking up late the next day (‘round 9:30), Jack blearily looked around the hall, smelling the promise of bacon he headed to the kitchen. Looking up and seeing Jack, Dean nodded towards the plate overlapping stips of bacon freshly cooked. Taking a stip and bitting off the end, Dean brought over his coffee and sat across from Jack. 

“Like it? I haven’t made it in a while, but I mean it's pretty hard to screw up bacon.”  
“It’s very good. Better than what Sam makes.”  
“That’s ‘cause he doesn’t get the real stuff.” gesturing to the bacon “This. This here is the real stuff.” 

Driving back towards the Bunker as the sky dimmed, and as the creatures of the night came out to rule for the next ten hours. Cas stared out of the passenger's window. Watching the lightning bugs, thought it been years since Dean had taken him out to that field, he’d remembered it like it was yesterday. That one memory was a way of remembering better times. Smiling to himself as they grew in ranks and filled the sky. Dean looked over at Cas also remembering. Opening the windows slightly and letting the cool breeze whip at his face. Quitely as if not to disturb the peace asked: “You remember the way the lighting bugs lite up, against the sky?” Cas smiled again “Yes, all the blues mixed.” his clear blue eyes caught the murky green, looking back at the road glancing away Cas stared straight ahead watching. 

After a makeshift dinner was the movie. Him, Jack, and Cas crowding together on a couch Dean began Top Gun. Sam delivered the popcorn before setting in the recliner. 

About halfway through the movie, Dean glanced over at Cas’ face it was of a kind of curiosity and enthralment that he rarely ever saw on Cas anymore. Jack had a grin on his face as the movie continued to draw him in. Restaining his laughter at the two angles who were acting like kids on Christmas morning. By the end, the popcorn was none existent, and by the time the credits rolled Jack was asleep on Cas’ shoulder. The light from the tv shone across Dean’s face exposing the colony of freckles. Sam sighed voice low as not to awake Jack “I’m going to bed.” nodding Cas and Dean said night to Sam. Cleaning up Dean ruffled the kid's hair “I probably should also hit the hay, want help getting Sleeping Beauty here to bed?” “Nah I think I can manage.” picking up Jack and caring him to his room and placing him in his bed before shutting the door softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I noticed that I didn't put what stage of the waxing the moon was in. And I meant to put that it was in the crescent stage right after the new moon. (sorry for any confusion)-NtW

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being slightly tired so if it's a total trainwreck I'm sorry.   
Not to mention how long it took to update.  



End file.
